Weapon Laws In The Orion Arm
The Purpose A handy reference to those that insist of hauling weapons from world to world and left wondering what weapons are legal and where. This also allows easier updating when weapon policy change. Sivad Weapons: All weapons are illegal on Sivad without permit, and carriage of such a weapon without permit can lead to penalties of up to five years imprisonment and large fines. Deadly weapons, including all pulse weapons, are prohibited on Sivad without a military grade permit. Their possession carries penalties of up to ten years incarceration. Plasma weapons are completely banned on Sivad, as are flechette pistols. A permit is required to carry any weapon or wear armor on Sivad, including stun or bladed weapons. Violation of this law results in heavy fines and possible imprisonment. Grade One (G1) permits permit the holder to carry stun or bladed weapons, as well as wear armor, and are available for a fee from the Citizens Advice Bureau or SHIELD. Military (M) permits permit the holder to carry any weapon not completely banned on Sivad, and require large fees and investigation by SHIELD, as well as a compelling interest for the issue. All violations of these laws will lead to a criminal conviction being recorded as well as a fine and/or jail time. New Luna A New Luna citizen is allows to own one non-assault pulse and one non-assault projectile weapon. This permit is available to all New Luna citizens. For three hundred Raydens, non-citizens can obtain a permit to carry either a non-assault pulse /or/ a non-assault projectile weapon and doesn't have a very stringent background check. The next step is a permit that allows a citizen to carry multiple non-assault pulse and non-assault projectile weapons. All parties who go for this have to undergo a background check and application process. This costs 1000 rayden. Assault permits are available for 10,000 rayden. This allows the bearer to own and carry any pulse and projectile weapon, excluding the flachette pistol and its variants and also impact weaponry. It is very rare for a non-citizen to be issued with this permit. It also requires extensive background checks and an application process. Less than lethal (stun and tangler) and melee weapons are entirely unregulated on New Luna. Military personnel are issued with a permit to allow them to carry weapons, be it plasma, pulse or projectile in public, while the member is in uniform and currently on duty. Once again, flechette pistol, its variants and impact weaponry are classed as being illegal and heavy fines apply. Failure to carry the correct permits can result in a fine and/or jail time. This can also carry a possible criminal conviction. Armor is generally unregulated, short of military grade armor. (In practice, this means armor of a DDF of 5 or less is fine.) Ungstir All explosive and projectile weapons as forbidden within the city of Resilience. Other weapons larger than a conventional pistol are prohibited, this does also include specific assault styled small arms. Edged weapons with a blade longer than eight inches are also restricted. Prohibited weapons are requested to be checked with the Ungstiri Militia. La Terre All person bringing weapons onto La Terre are requested show the appropriate permits upon arrival. This includes all weapons, projectile, plasma and pulse styles. Also blunt and edged weapons are covered this act. Failure to do so, could result in a fine and/or jail time, as well a criminal conviction being recorded on record. Armor is generally unregulated short of military grade armor. In mechanical terms this means armor of a DDF of 4 or less is unregulated. Centauri All parties disembarking at Centauri are expected to be unarmed and not to be carrying any objects that will interfere with telepathy. All parties wishing to head into the city must pass through security posts of Centauri design and also undergo a mind scan to look for any guilt or plans to commit crimes. Antimone Assault grade weapons, and plasma weapons cannot be carried without the proper permits. Flechette pistols are highly illegal. Questions may be asked about big bore and weapons larger than a pistol. Fines aren't as stiff as those from other worlds, though prison is a rather undesirable place to be on Antimone. Tomin Kora No annoying the wrong people. No annoying people who having bigger weapons than you. In fact, avoid making eye contact with majority of people who go there, keep alert and anything goes in the ways of weapons. No permits required. G'ahnlo Ulbahno Subcity allows both residents and offworlders to carry semi-automatic hand weapons inside the bounds of the subcity. Larger weapons and automatic small arms must be checked before entering the subcity, or left aboard a starship on the primary landing pad. Category:OtherSpace Laws